Her Heart
by greyslostwho
Summary: Maddison fic. Set some time after Addison has left Seattle Grace. MADDISON!I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**HER HEART**

MADDISON FIC, A FEW YEARS AFTER ADDISON LEAVES SEATTLE GRACE. SHE AND MARK ARE AT THE SAME CONFERENCE IN PARIS WHEN A CRUEL COINCIDENCE BRINGS THEM TOGETHER. CAN THEY FALL BACK INTO PLACE BESIDE EACH OTHER OR IS THE PAST TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREYS, SHONDA OWNS IT ALL, DAMN HER.

SPOILER WARNING – SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE, BUT NOT BIG ONES.

Addison Forbes Montgomery walked through the corridors of the big Paris hotel she had just entered. She was still jet lagged from the flight, and yet the conference started in an hour. She would only just have time to get her things into her room before having to leave again, and head for the hospital. She sighed as she stepped up to the front desk.

"Addison Montgomery, I'm with the surgeons convention." She said boredly to the woman on the desk.

"Miss Montgomery-"

"Dr." Addison snapped. 'Miss' just reminded her of her failed marriage.

"Dr…Montgomery, I am terribly sorry." The woman said in a heavy French accent. "We are one room short for ze surgeons convention. But your friend said zat he would be happy to share a room with you. Room 1054, he will let you in."

"What?" Addison said. "None of my friends are here!"

"Zis man said he was your friend. Room 1054."

The woman turned away, talking to the next person in the line. Addison stood, mouth open wide. Then, her face flushing red with anger, she picked up her case and walked towards the lift.

She knocked on the door. She didn't have any idea who would be in there. Had one of her friends from the hospital decided to come at the last minute? But a man? Most of her friends at LA Central were female.

The door opened slowly. She was about to say something when she recognised the man who stood opposite her. Fiery eyes, and a wild smile. Her mouth dropped open.

"Hey, Addy." Mark Sloane grinned.

For a moment she was silent. Then she looked him in the eye.

"No way. I am not sharing with you. Uh uh." She shook her head.

He smiled, and she was angry with herself to feel her heartbeat quicken. She took a step backwards.

"You don't have any choice, Addy. There's no one else prepared to share and as you arrived so late, all the other rooms are taken."

"I'll go somewhere else." She snapped, "And my name is Addison."

"Addison, this is Paris at the weekend. There won't be anywhere else. Come on, there are two separate suites. All we have to share is the bathroom. I won't even speak to you if that's what you want."

"That is what I want." She said, and pushed her suitcase through the door. "This doesn't mean that I like you, Mark."

He chuckled, "Quite the contrary, I presume."

She gave him a sharp look. "Yes, and I don't want to talk to you either."


	2. Chapter 2

**HER HEART**

MADDISON FIC, A FEW YEARS AFTER ADDISON LEAVES SEATTLE GRACE. SHE AND MARK ARE AT THE SAME CONFERENCE IN PARIS WHEN A CRUEL COINCIDENCE BRINGS THEM TOGETHER. CAN THEY FALL BACK INTO PLACE BESIDE EACH OTHER OR IS THE PAST TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREYS, SHONDA OWNS IT ALL, DAMN HER.

SPOILER WARNING – SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE, BUT NOT BIG ONES.

Addison stepped out of the conference room. She had barely taken in a word that the lecturer had said. All she could think about was the fact that for four years she had never felt the way she had when she opened the door and saw Mark. And when he called her Addy it made her heart pump faster. And she hated herself for it.

In the hotel room, she shut herself in her bedroom and made herself up. She was planning on going down to the bar to get something to eat and then something to drink. Then she would come up and go to bed, ignoring him. That way they wouldn't even have to talk. She pulled her hair up and tied it on the back of her head. Then she pulled on the little black dress she had brought for the first evening. She couldn't think of anything worse than letting Mark see her in it, but she had no choice. She had to walk through his room; there was no way out of that.

She opened the door and walked straight through, promising herself that she wouldn't even look at Mark. But Mark wasn't there. She couldn't deny that her heart sunk a little as she realised he had left without even telling her he was going. She was still angry at him, not really for the whole sleeping with someone else thing, but for not fighting for her. He had just stood back and let her drift away, just like Derek had. But there was a difference. Derek she had fallen out of love with. Mark, she couldn't.

She locked the door and clutched her little leather handbag tightly to her as she got in the lift. She could feel her Gucci heels rubbing her feet already, but Addison prided herself on always looking nice – that was one thing she would never let lapse. She wasn't like Meredith Grey in that she could come in to work looking run down, depressed and hung-over and still catch the eyes of all the heterosexual males in the building. She had to make herself look perfect. And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**HER HEART**

MADDISON FIC, A FEW YEARS AFTER ADDISON LEAVES SEATTLE GRACE. SHE AND MARK ARE AT THE SAME CONFERENCE IN PARIS WHEN A CRUEL COINCIDENCE BRINGS THEM TOGETHER. CAN THEY FALL BACK INTO PLACE BESIDE EACH OTHER OR IS THE PAST TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREYS, SHONDA OWNS IT ALL, DAMN HER.

SPOILER WARNING – SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE, BUT NOT BIG ONES.

"Can I get you another drink, miss?" the cute French barman smiled at her. She grinned back at him flirtatiously, and then she realised she was probably old enough to be his mother, at the age girls were having kids these days.

"Miss?" he asked again, and she realised she was still caught up in her dream world.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'll have another vodka and tonic. Thank you."

She smiled weakly again.

"You still drink like a trooper then." Said an irritatingly familiar voice. She turned to see Mark in the seat next to her. She couldn't help smiling, but the smile disappeared within a second. She had to keep it in check.

"I think it's smoke like a trooper, drink like a drainpipe." She said, trying to look cold.

"Whatever." Mark grinned, "You still drink like a drainpipe."

She couldn't help laughing at that. She took the vodka from the barman and sipped it with a sophistication that made Mark smile and his palms begin to sweat.

She drank it virtually in silence, whilst Mark drawled on about a couple of surgeries he had done in the past four years and some of the people he had worked with. Then she put the glass down and spun on the chair a little so she was facing him more.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he said, still smiling his infuriatingly cute smile.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't blink at her strange choice of question.

"Because if I get you drunk you are far more likely to talk to me."

She couldn't help but nod shyly at him. She felt like a girl again, whisked away from her normal, boring life by her first ever boyfriend, a girl without experience of the world, without knowledge of adultery, passion and lust.

"Another vodka?" he asked.

"Please."

"You look lovely, by the way. Not that you ever don't."

Now that was why she always made herself up. "Thanks."

With the third vodka she became more relaxed around him. She had forgotten how well the two of them got on, just in plain conversation. She found herself laughing and smiling before she could stop herself, and gradually she eased into a friendliness with him like she had known all those years ago. He walked with her back up to the room. She was more than a little tipsy, and Mark had had a fair few beers as well. It was gone midnight, and her feet were agony as they stumbled down the corridor and into the lift. The doors of the lift slid gently shut.

"How are you?"

"Right now, I'm thinking about the hangover I'm going to have in the morning."

"I don't mean that. I mean, how's your life?"

"It's – ok, I suppose. A little boring. Work's hard, but nothing major. Quite a bit of pressure. Pretty much the same as Seattle Grace, really."

"Are you lonely, Addison?"

She giggled, "Is that a backwards way of asking me if I am seeing anyone?"

Mark grinned, "Probably."

"No. I'm not seeing anyone. But I'm not lonely. I'm just fine."

He looked her straight in the eyes, and she stared back. He knew in an instant she was lying about not being lonely. He knew her too well.

Her head was spinning now, and she could barely stand up. She was swaying on her feet. She could feel herself swaying towards him.

"Mark…" she said, and then she fell forward, laughing. He caught her deftly and easily, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel him laughing too. Slowly he lifted her shoulders up so she was face to face with him. Then he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

It took Addison a moment to react, and when she did it was to wrap her arms around his neck and push him hard against the wall of the lift, her tongue coming around his. His hands were snaking down around her waist. His mouth moved from hers to kiss her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, the point where the fabric of her dress curved down towards her cleavage in a V. She could feel every gasp of air she tried to take stop in her throat, and she ran her fingers wildly through his hair, tousling it and making him moan with delight.

Then she heard the dreaded 'ding' and the lift doors slid open. Luckily there was no one on the tenth floor landing, but Addison still pulled away violently from Mark, breathless and panting, but with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mark." She said quietly, and stepped through the doors of the lift. Then she started to walk away down the corridor.

"Addy!" he called after her. She spun round, and spoke almost viciously to him.

"I told you, it's Addison."

He dashed forward and caught her arm. "Addy, we are meant to be together. You are lonely, I know you are. I can read you. I know you. I love you and I want to spend forever with you, but you won't stop pushing me away. You won't stop locking me out!"

She raised her free arm and slapped him across the face. "I am not lonely! I am not!" she screamed at him, her eyes filling with angry tears.

Still shocked from the slap, Mark tightened his grip on her arm.

"Addy, you're drunk." He spoke softly, soothingly almost, her tears cutting him to the bone.

"So what if I am? Just let go of me and leave me alone."

He chuckled a little and let go of her wrist. "We're kind of sharing a room."

"Piss off." She said, and turned the key in the door. She stormed through the suite and into her own bedroom, where she locked the door. A few minutes later she came out; her make up half run down her face and her silk and lace nightdress half falling off one shoulder; dashed into the bathroom and remained there for twenty minutes.

Mark watched her until the door closed, marvelling at how beautiful she looked even when she was tired, drunk and angry. He sighed.

When Addison came out of the bathroom Mark was nowhere to be seen, his room dark and the door slightly open. She looked towards it for one slow, mournful second, and then she turned and went back into her own room, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**HER HEART**

MADDISON FIC, A FEW YEARS AFTER ADDISON LEAVES SEATTLE GRACE. SHE AND MARK ARE AT THE SAME CONFERENCE IN PARIS WHEN A CRUEL COINCIDENCE BRINGS THEM TOGETHER. CAN THEY FALL BACK INTO PLACE BESIDE EACH OTHER OR IS THE PAST TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREYS, SHONDA OWNS IT ALL, DAMN HER.

SPOILER WARNING – SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE, BUT NOT BIG ONES.

Addison Shepherd tossed and turned for an hour. She could sleep. She had cleaned her teeth three times, but she couldn't get the taste of him out of her mouth. She had washed her face, but she could still feel his hands cradling it gently, lovingly. It was deathly silent, but she couldn't get his words out of her head. _You are lonely, I know you are. I love you. Addy, we are meant to be together._

She sobbed quietly into her pillow. There was a strip of moonlight across her face, where the curtains didn't quite pull together. Her head was beginning to throb like mad, the aftermath of her drinking and the beginning of the worst hangover ever. She slowly raised her head from the pillow, tears streaming down her face. Silently she opened the door to her room, and crept across the suite.

She edged open Mark's door and stood in the doorway, the moonlight illuminating her. He sat up slowly.

"What?" he asked. She could tell from his voice that he hadn't slept either.

"I am lonely." She said simply and walked across the room towards him. He lifted the bed covers and she slid under them next to him. He wrapped his arms slowly around her, as if he was nervous and she was something fragile he could break. She lay down close to him and he slid down beside her, kissing her face lightly, stroking her hair and holding her to him.

"Why?" she whispered, closing her eyes in response to his kisses.

"What?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at her face, lit by the thin strip of moonlight that graced his pillow.

"Why didn't you fight for me? It wouldn't have taken much, you know. All you had to do was tell me you loved me and I would have stayed for you."

He kissed her lips softly, savouring the taste of her, terrified that she would run away again.

"Derek tried to fight for you, and it drove the two of you apart. I thought that you had fallen out of love with me, like you once told me you had with him. I didn't think that I could fight for something that I could never have."

She brought her hands up to his face.

"I never fell out of love with you, Mark. I thought you had fallen out of love with me."

"Never," he said gently, "I could never stop loving you, and you should know that by now, Addison."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Call me Addy, please." She whispered, and she felt his laugh.

"We have two more days of this convention. Then I have to go back to LA and you go back to Seattle and then what, Mark?"

"I've got another week here…Addy. Couldn't you call in sick and we could stay here? A romantic week in Paris, the love city?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up even closer to him.

"I thought Paris was the gay city?"

He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Shut up." He said, and moved his kisses down over her shoulder. She shuddered, and he stopped, brought his head up and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry. We can just cuddle if you want, Addy. I don't want to rush into anything and spoil this."

She shook her head and kissed him deeply, passionately, making his heart pound. "I want you so much." She whispered in his ear, leaving him struggling for breath. "And a week in Paris sounds great…"

She trailed off. Mark had started to kiss her.

Addison Forbes Montgomery had forgotten how good it felt to be kissed and held and touched by someone who you loved, who loved you back. She had forgotten how helpless she felt in Mark's arms, and how much she loved it. She had forgotten how he would whisper to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to be with her forever. She had even forgotten how, afterwards, when they were both exhausted and panting, he would put both his arms around her and hold her to him tightly, kissing her forehead and playing with her hair, his hot skin burning against her hot skin.

"You're still wonderful." He said gently, his fingers entwined in her hair.

"So are you." She whispered, "I love you, Mark."

She felt him freeze, his fingers stopping against her scalp.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly, and kissed her mouth, his fingers moving again in her hair and then drawing away to wrap her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"For what?" she giggled.

"For loving me back. I… I thought that there might be someone else, and that I was just a one night – one week – stand for you. I thought maybe you would go to LA afterwards and never see me again."

"No, no, no." she soothed, "I love you I love you I love you." She was murmuring feverishly now, and her eyes were filling.

"I love you too." He whispered, "Please don't cry."

She sniffed, "It's just…it's just…this is so perfect."

"I know, I know." He murmured, and she buried her face in his neck. "Sleep now, Addy. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't ever leave me again, Mark." She whispered.

"I didn't leave you!" he said, mock indignant.

"Yes, but…" she began.

"Yes, but." He mocked softly and rocked her in his arms.

"I'm going to stay with you forever, whether you like it or not." She said, a few minutes later.

"I will like it." He replied, "But you should be asleep."

She smiled, and he felt her lips curl in his shoulder.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too."

And then she watched as he fell asleep. The man who had captured her mind, her body, and finally her heart.


End file.
